


抹布和AD

by 2_2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Kudos: 1





	抹布和AD

抹布AD

夜晚的红灯区热闹非凡，娼妓们都打扮得花枝招展，坐在门口招揽客人。那些醉醺醺的男人互相搀扶着，从这条小巷黑暗的另一边步入这个情色乐园。美丽的娼妓们搔首弄姿，发出暧昧的声音诱惑潜在的顾客、今晚的性爱对象。  
“好好宰他们一笔。”Angel站在塑料布遮着的门前，粉紫色的灯光把他抽烟的影子投在潮湿的肮脏地面上，同租女孩软软糯糯的娇喘从屋里面传来，他嘟囔着抱怨了一句，把小西装的扣子解掉几个。  
他是这里为数不多的男妓里最漂亮的一个。捋了捋头上白色的小猫一样的毛发，他在寒风中感到有点冷。他需要钱付房租，不然那个肥肥的做老鸨的包租婆会把他赶出去——他可不想流离失所。这时走过一个低垂着头的瘦削中年人，Angel把烟按灭在他的背上。他肯定是被烫到了，身上破旧的西装那么淡薄，被烫出一个可怜的破洞，里面发黄的衬衫露了出来。他和他的公文包都摔倒在泥泞的地上。  
“啧啧。”Angel朝前推了推自己毛茸茸的胸脯。“天气这么冷，不来我屋里坐坐?”  
摔倒在地上的男人没有反应，Angel冷得跺跺脚。“老兄，照顾照顾我的生意吧！我现在急需用钱!”  
那个男人站了起来，他的脸上沾满了泥土。他的眼眶红肿，失神的眼睛盯着Angel。他像丢了魂似的跟着絮絮叨叨的Angel进了那间屋子，Angel脱下他的西装，堆在角落的洗衣筐里，和那个同居妓女的蕾丝内衣放在一起。男人毫无反应，坐在那张柔软的布满黄色精斑的床上，任由心急的男妓摆弄。男孩脱下他的裤子，在他的裤子口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出一个薄薄的带有咖啡味的钱包。  
“少，但是够了，可以。”他把男人的头埋到他波斯猫一样的胸脯里。早上刚刚洗过的身体有着淡淡的动物毛发的味道，像是晒过太阳的被子，男人动情地吮吸他的胸口，把柔软的毛发含进嘴里打湿。他的手环上了男妓细软的腰，多年做爱的经验使男孩的腰在这时无意识地开始扭动。Angel在他怀里拉下自己的裤子，松松垮垮的布料堆在膝盖上，露出被稀疏白色毛发覆盖的可爱阴茎。那里的皮肤是嫩嫩的粉红色，可以看到小小的红色的蓝色的血管。他牵着男人的手，用那个粗糙的手撸动自己的阴茎，轻轻按压他的龟头。发出一声闷哼。放开那双大手，被久久握住的阴茎弹了出来，一跳一跳往外冒着白色的浓稠液体。他把双腿叉开，粘液开始沿着茎身往下流，直到流入那个一开一合的小洞——他的肛门像樱桃一样充血红肿，周围的毛发应该是被剃过，留下了一点点白色的整整齐齐的小毛茬。  
他用口水润湿了自己的两根手指，从脖颈往下划，经过的地方白色的毛发倒伏一片。沿途遇到的纽扣都被解开，他雪白的上半身终于暴露在男人眼前。他的手指伸进柔软腹部的一个深陷的窝，手指勾起那个洞口，轻轻往下拉。男人看见他的肚脐内同样长着绒毛，被手指压得突出的一小块肚脐下方的皮肤和他的阴茎一样的粉嫩。男妓玩弄那一块皮肤，好像它是一片女性的阴唇。他熟稔地揉搓着那个被赋予了性意味的地方，皱着眉头注视着男人的下体——那里仍旧一点动静都没有。  
这可不是他想要的。他决定再试试。他把手指伸向了今晚的主角——该你登场了。那个往外流着温暖体液的肉穴轻而易举地包住了他的两根手指，被调教得适应了插入的肠子主动地吸入了主人毛茸茸的手指。他试探着自己的敏感点，就如以前千百次卖淫时做过的一样。身体做得很好，一股股冷潮涌上他的心头，他像触电了一样发抖，不自觉地挺直了腰，把胸部往观看着这一淫秽场面的男人面前送。  
那个男人还是没有反应。男孩的自尊心受到了打击。他舔干净带着体液的手指，爬到发呆的客人身下，用嘴帮他剥下皮带，故意使坏让尖利的小牙齿在男人的大腿上留下红色的挠痕。他潮湿的毛茸茸的手把津液抹在男人的大腿上——仍旧无动于衷!  
他想放弃了。隔壁女孩的叫床声很大，Angel坐在床上，尴尬地看着发呆的男人。沉默了许久，Angel咽了咽口水，开始劝说男人回去。  
“我没有办法，钱可以退给你一半……”  
男人还是没有动静。  
“我他妈在这里做了这么多年，第一次遇见我对付不了的客人。”他从篮子里捞出男人的衣服，上面的泥巴还没有干掉，“您请回吧。”  
“跟我说说话，”男人突然开口，吓了Angel一跳，“跟我说说话，口我。”  
Angel疑惑地看着那个颓废的男人，反应过来后慢吞吞地爬到男人身下，利落地脱下了他的内裤，含住了巨大的软趴趴的阴茎。Angel一边吞吐着那条软肉，一边偷偷观察男人的反应。男人低垂着头，茫然地看着在为自己服务的男孩，下面开始慢慢地涨大。他突然按住了Angel的头，把那根半硬的阴茎生生地往男妓的喉咙里戳。Angel的喉部肌肉紧张地收缩，发出了咳嗽的声音。那根可恶的东西在他的喉咙里越涨越大，最后射在了他的嘴里。男人一脸愧疚地看着把一股精液呕出来的男妓，他伸出手，接住了男孩喉咙底下咳出的浓稠液体。  
“哈?”Angel擦掉嘴角的最后一丝津液，他看着手足无措的男人，眼里满是迷惑和厌恶。那个男人似乎意识到自己做错了事，红着脸给下贱的娼妓道歉:  
“这个……我把它接住……地板就不会弄脏……”他的脚不自然地互相搓着，显得十分拘谨。他捧着一团发出腥臭味的液体，手放在膝盖上，尴尬的氛围在这个房间里弥漫开来。隔壁女孩又开始了新一轮的性爱，劣质床板吱呀作响。  
“小声一点，别吵吵。”Angel往那边房间喊。  
“操你妈的，婊子养的东西。”那个妓女这么回应。  
“操……”Angel挠挠头发，看着脏乱的地板，摇摇头让脑袋清醒。  
然后，他一屁股坐在了男人手上，那上面淫乱的液体沾湿了他臀部的毛发，像一只被雨水打湿的小猫。他的双手环住惊讶的男人的脖子。  
“Daddy,”他扭动着臀部，那些液体全部泼在了地板上。  
“操我。”  
他被客人压到在了床上，跪趴着翘起屁股。男人抚摸着小猫湿漉漉的屁屁毛，那上面的液体被打出了细小的可爱泡泡。男人的下体再次鼓胀起来，他拿着那个变硬的柱体，在娼妓的洞口打着转。  
“Daddy,”男妓看着那根东西，满足地咽了咽口水，“进来。”  
他突刺进去，没有一点预警，直接就戳到了男妓的前列腺处，身下的奴隶发出爽快的呻吟。  
男人帮他撸动小巧的阴茎，毛茸茸的小东西很快就分泌出了黏糊糊的液体，挤奶的高大工人用身体包裹住了哼哼着的小奶牛，身上的毛发蹭得身上的主人心痒痒。他狠狠地咬了口产乳小牛的肩膀，一只手刮擦着他的龟头，腰部不停地挺进。  
“Harder,daddy.”  
男妓呻吟着，恳求的声音里带着颤抖的哭腔。客人的动作加快，两个人的身体都滚烫火热，最后，在隔壁妓女再一次的叫喊中，他们一起释放了出来。  
“隔壁那婊子接的什么客人，这么猛?”Angel在坐在床头点起一支烟，用自己的脚揉着客人已经软下去的阴茎。客人的眼眶变成了和刚来时一样的红肿，他慢慢站起，从洗衣筐里拿起自己的衣服穿上，往屋外走去。  
Angel没想再多和他相处，便再没有和他说话。他看着男人掀开那层塑料的门帘，低下头开始数起今晚赚到的钱。  
男人的西装裤子上挂着隔壁妓女的蕾丝丁字裤，但Angel并不打算提醒他。隔壁那个婊子和精力旺盛的嫖客开始了新一轮的性爱，他敲敲她的房门，大喊:“小声点，你个婊子养的。”  
第二天的清晨，有人在悬崖下发现了一具穿着西装的男人，他的西装破旧泥泞，裤子上挂着一条黑色的蕾丝内裤，上装似乎被什么东西烧出一个破洞。这件事Angel并不知道，他可以继续住在这个简陋的出租房里，一遍一遍和不同的男人做着同样的爱。只是因为那条失踪的内裤，妓女跟他大吵了一架，这让他感到很不爽。  
他还是那个男妓，抽着烟站在寒风凛冽的街头，一点一点地，把条纹小西装的扣子再解开一点。


End file.
